We're in this together
by Mr. What If
Summary: It's been many years after our world was succumb to nuclear war. Thankfully, these extra dimensional creatures, or as we called them Monster girl, came to our world and helped bring Humanity back on its feet. Despite all the effort of both races, there are many dangers in post-apocalypse world. No matter how harsh their world can be, they will get through this together.


Hello, its been a long time. Sorry for the long wait, life and classes got in the way and couldn't find the time to post or update new stories.

As for Motherly Advice, again I will repeat myself, that story is not MINE. It was a commission Azure did for me a long time ago. Go to A03 or achieve of our own and read his smutty goodness. So, it's more likely that I won't continue it.

As for High school DXD x Jojo Bizarre Adventure, that story is abandoned. When I relook at my story map, I realize it wouldn't make sense consider that the High school DXD characters can level a city. I'll probably write a Warhamer 40k x High School DXD in the future.

This story was inspired by MojaveMarshal's story of "Monsters on Earth". Practically it's the Monster Girl Encyclopedia found a way to our modern-day earth. I recommend reading it.

Also, I want to give a big thanks to orenstien for help with this story.

My version is different and might have elements from different genres.

Introduction

Earth

A beautiful planet given to us by the universe (or god), where many inhibits live peacefully on this luscious planet. But a dominant species known as Humanity tend to take advantage of this innocent planet. Humanity raped the land by drilling holes into the earth, tearing down forest, making all the small critters leave their homes, and populating their water.

If that's not enough, Humanity are danger to themselves too. They tend to kill each other due to politics, religion, ideology, etc. Many would see Humans as selfish, backstabbing, and sociopathic creatures that only care for themselves

But still…

Even with their flaws, Humanity did something what no creatures on the planet can do.

Build a civilization

Humanity managed to build and forge civilization. From the dawn of man discovering fire to the man first landing on the moon. Humanity managed to place themselves as the dominant species of the planet.

But sadly, their own empire would see its own downfall. Humanity began to wage war again with each other and almost killing off their race. They own weapons WMD or weapon of mass destruction can obliterate city within seconds. It was fine that one country only had one, but many countries began to build their own nukes. When one nuke was launched, it caused a chain reaction for all countries to launch their nukes and almost destroying all life on the planet. Not only did it killed the planet but all of humanity knowledge and technology were lost to the war too.

The ones that do survive will soon realize the nightmare had only just begun. Animals that were affected by the radiation soon mutated into abominable and grotesque creatures. A small gecko was mutated into giant lizardman creatures called Deathclaw, a slow and docile creature like the slot is now a mega sloth that is fast and intelligent, and any dangerous mutated creatures.

That's only one of their worries, despite the land began to heal and harvest was around, food supplies were at the lowest. People would kill each other over a piece a bread. Since they were not enough for everybody, groups would be formed and launch a raid on a small town or village and plunder all their foods. It became common to have raiders to plunder all the town resources in this post-apocalypse.

Finally, there's the deadly disease that will bring down humanity to extinction. A deadly virus was spreading around the population. The disease was known as "Dos Equis" or two X in Spanish. This disease was discovered in Spain after the female populations were suddenly succumbing to the deadly disease. The reason of its given name because the virus tends to attack anybody carrying the two X in the genetic chromosome. Since the females has two X in their chromosome, they became victims to the disease. The males can't be affected by the disease, but they can carry the disease and spread it. The researcher in Spain were close of discovering a cure, but all hope was dash away when raiders attacked the facility and killed all the researchers. The facility in Spain was probably the only place where modern technology survived during the war and the only place with advance medicine. Without it, humanity can't make proper medicine or how to cure deadly disease. They will only have to rely on old textbook and plants to make medicine. But what's the point since Humanity is doomed.

But that's when they came.

Strange portal began to open in nearby town/villages. But what got most people scratching their head were the people coming out. Beautiful and exotic women emerge from the portal and said they came in peace. The humans were paying attention to their body than their intention. Sure, their body did look like they can be supermodel, but no it was the fact they aren't humans!

Some of them had their lower half of a snake, then there some had blue skins and bat wings sprouting on their backs, and some look like a little girl but had goat horns on their head. These creatures stated they came from another world and wish to come in peace and heard their anguish cries.

At first, Humanity didn't trust them since they aren't humans. But had no choice since their kind were hanging on a tread. Slowly, thanks to these Manomo, or monster girls, kept true to their words and helped humanity up on their feet. They managed to cure the "Dos Equis" disease and saving the female races.

That was only the first month…

When these Manamo began to show their true colors, they began to violate the males and forcing them to become their husbands. Yes, they did cure the disease by turning all the female's humans into succubus without informing them. Even worse is that they found out that monster girl can only give birth to female Manomo thus Humanity is still doomed to extinction.

Humanity felt betray and almost launched a geocide war against the Manamo, but luckily the blood shed was avoided. The Manamo said they were sorry for lying and were telling the truth that they want to help humanity. They stated how their kind are a creature of love and their dreams is to find a husband. Their lust would tend to get the best and lose control of themselves. They also said that their fruit, that turned all human females into succubus, they gave the female was the only way to save them. Their second and hidden purpose was to find another world where they're still human males since their world had monster girl heavily outnumbering the males to 20 to 1. They were lucky to find because they heard their agony cries. It hurt them to see humanity suffer and wanted to go there and comfort them.

Humanity decided to give them one more chance and probably have an idea to solve the 'only give birth to female human' crisis. They journeyed to the facility in Spain, since it was the only place with highly advanced technology that survived during the war. Non-stop, both Humanity and Monster worked together hoping that monster girl can give birth to males. With Humanity science and Manamo magic, they successfully managed to make a potion where Manamo can give birth to males!

Although the potion only allowed Monster girl gave a one out of four chance of giving birth to a male. Also, it did give birth to human males not monster males, but these human males had strength that rivals the monster girl. Many see them these birthed human males as the true succubus.

The potions were highly produced and was made a law by the Demon Lord that every Manamo must take the potion. Nobody disagrees and drank it and thus solving the crisis and monster girl now give birth to males.

Many years had passed, and the world was slowly healing, sure they were raiders and mutated monster roaming the lands, and sure the female humans did go extinct. No matter the harsh conditions, both Monster and Humanity managed to survive together.

These are their stories…


End file.
